Forbidden Love
by Hikari Ice Angel
Summary: The love that is shared between two boys of feuding clans is forbidden and considered unacceptable within the clans. But what would happen if they both accepted each others love? Rated M for later chapters. Future KradXDark. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Prologue: Satoshi's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!

A/N: Absolutely no talking in this chapter, it's mostly based off of facts and Satoshi's thoughts. Please R&R. This is my first fan fic and I want know how I'm doing (even though I decided to make the Epilogue a bit morbid).

Note: EDITED and fixed a few mistakes, so that it makes more sense.

Ciao! X0X0 -Hèléne-

Prologue:

Satoshi's thoughts

--

He hated it.

Sitting there next to the window, watching Daisuke day in and day out while he had fun with his friends. This was the life of Hiwatari Satoshi, a genius of such, and an honors graduate from Oliver University at the mere age of 13. Life wasn't good for this young supreme commander, it was stressful and tiring. Most of the stress was caused by dealing with Dark and Krad, but mostly Krad.

It hurt too.

He never grew up with an actual family, except for an adoptive father who never visited him, so he never knew what it was like to have someone that cared. The only person that show that he cared was the person he couldn't be near, their families just somehow had to be mortal enemies. He could never have a normal life. It definitely sucked to be Hiwatari Satoshi. On one side, he dealt with the fan girls, always on the prowl, always giving him their confessional letters, yeah he could accept them if he wanted to, but he hadn't the time to waste on them. To him, every minute wasted is a minute wasted not catching Dark.

Ans then, there was Daisuke; the only person he could care to call a friend, and the only person that could speak to him in a friendly tone of voice; showing no fear. Unlike the fan girls, Daisuke wasn't hesitant and that was one thing that made him happy. He was afraid though, he didn't want to hurt Daisuke. Krad would make comments in the back of his head about killing Daisuke and Dark, that was Krad's main purpose and that's all he wanted. To kill Daisuke, and let "Satoshi-sama" watch as he bleed to death, slowly, and Satoshi was going to make sure that never happened.

Since Satoshi figured out that Daisuke was Dark he developed an understanding for his actions but never understood why Daisuke ever cared for his well-being. Just about every time there was a heist, the next day Daisuke would always make sure Satoshi wasn't hurt, and he especially would if he and Daisuke had an encounter with Krad, because the battle with Krad were always long and grueling, but it was mostly a fight for your life. If Daisuke and Dark didn't fight back, they would surly be dead as soon as they gave up. Battles like these always left Satoshi tired to no end.

He felt hollow.

Satoshi felt like a soulless shell, to him there was no will to live, but there was Daisuke, he cared too much about him, and knew that if he needed too, he would most definitely take his life so that Daisuke would live and be happy without him. But this depressed Satoshi; thinking on further he decided that he would have to do it in the end. He need to tell Daisuke how he felt, because with this last feeling he was better off dead without it, and he knew that. The only person that ever believed in him was the only person, he knew, that he could love, and he was a boy. Satoshi knew this and it scared him, so much that for once he hadn't a plan and he didn't know what to do about it.

He was confused.

He was scared of himself and confused about what to do, but even more he was confused about whom he was and what he felt. He was also confused about his sexual orientation. He didn't know if he was straight, bi, or just plain gay. That was a fact he didn't know or understand for the longest of times, but then he wasn't afraid to admit that he was falling in love with another boy. In love, but knowing that this love is forbidden, and in the middle of a 400 year old feud. This love scared him, but he needed to embrace this feeling, because it was all he had left that was real.

--

Hèléne: I need opinions!! I'm new at this and I want to know how well I did and if I should continue...

toodles!


	2. Chapter One: The Unraveling

A/N: Yes, I will continue the fan fiction, believe it or not I already wanted to, plus I really do hate one-shots they suck, and I wish there were more longer fan fictions out there and I will fulfill my wish to write a fan fiction over 20,000 words long!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!

Note: the title is based on a song by Rise Against

To:

MZJ007: I will continue! I have also read every SatoXDai out there and I do believe there needs to be more...Thank you for the support!

R&R please!

Ciao! XOXO -Hélène-

'

'_**Satoshi to Krad'**_

'**Dark to Daisuke'**

'**Daisuke to Dark'**

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

Chapter One:

The Unraveling

------------------------------------

"And all these things that we tie together  
keep unraveling apart  
and the light that used to burn so bright  
now is dark

with anger-laced intent we set fire  
to the bridges that remain  
and they're wading thru the current now

drown in the flood of the tears  
that have been wept  
and i scream to the sky  
'no, you are not alone...?' "

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Crash! _The alarm clock was made itself known and that it was time to get up for school. An annoyed Satoshi lifted his body up and just sat in bed for a half hour waiting for his vision to clear and for the vertigo to go away. When his vision finally cleared he look at the clock and got up to get ready for school, by the time he was done there was a knock at the door signaling that it was time to go. While going out the door he reminded himself to get a new alarm clock while coming home from school.

While driving by the train station he couldn't help but notice Daisuke walking out, "Driver stop here," he said more as a command than something that is asked of.

He got out of the car and looked at Daisuke, "Niwa, could you use a ride?" he asked.

Daisuke look up and smiled then said, "Yes, I really could, would you mind?" with a look that pleaded for the answer to be yes.

He smile, "No, not at all." he stated.

"Miss the train?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah," then he looked down, "woke up late again." Daisuke replied.

They rode most of the fifteen minute trip in silence only exchanging a few glances at each other. Satoshi noted Daisuke's nervousness and small smiles Daisuke made towards Satoshi, but all Satoshi though that those small smiles were only of kindness. Inside he thought that all Daisuke wanted was friendship and nothing more, but he hoped it could be more. Satoshi's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the car stopped outside of the school. "Well, here we are." Satoshi stated as the driver opened the door.

Daisuke got out of the car and smiled at Satoshi, "Thank you," he replied with his bright smile.

Satoshi nodded, and the both started to walk to their first class together, but then, _Fwap!_ Saehara Takashi came out of no where and tackled Daisuke. Saehara put Daisuke in a headlock and asked, "Could you take my cleaning duty with Satoshi today, there's another heist and I want to be prepared." he gave a pleading look, "Come on Daisuke! I'll give you pictures of Riku from yesterday's sleepover." he bribed.

Then out of no where Riku stated, "How were you even there Saehara!" and slapped him angrily. An another voice of a girl came, "He must have been hiding in the bushes outside of the window!"

"You pervert your just as bad as Dark!" Riku shrieked.

Daisuke could have sworn he saw sweat drop from Saehara's forehead.

**Oh come one! I'm not that bad am I Daisuke?'**

**'I'm sorry to say Dark, but I'm taking her side, you really are that bad'**

**'Awww….your no fun Daisuke! I think I'll go back to sleep now'**

**'Go ahead be my guest. I'm not stopping you.'** but all Daisuke heard was snoring.

"Fine Saehara, I'll do it. But I don't want the pictures." Daisuke claimed. "Yay!" Saehara cheered, and did a little dance while skipping off. "What was that?" Daisuke asked with an odd look after seeing the show Saehara gave by doing his happy dance, "I have no clue, but I don't think I want to ever see it again." Satoshi replied and they walked into class to begin another day at school.

Once they were in the classroom, Satoshi took his seat at the back of the room, by the window, and Daisuke, in the second row near the front of the room. Class droned by in homeroom for class II-B, but two students thought to themselves, and spoke to their other selves in silence, Dark being the main one spoken to but by Daisuke. **'Daisuke, are you actually feeling sorry for creepy boy?'** was Dark's retort to Daisuke's mood.

**'No, and will you stop calling him that!'**

**Coming off a bit strong aren't we, plus don't worry Daisuke you dreams are safe with me.'** In the back of his mind he imagined Dark with a maniacal grin on his face like he was thinking up a plot for revenge.

Daisuke turned beet red, and from a distance Satoshi could tell Dark was teasing him, but he wouldn't admit that Daisuke was Dark's wing tamer, and really it hurt to know he had to hurt the one he needed most.

**'Dark! You have better leave Hiwatari-kun alone, and whatever your thinking I don't like the odds of it'**

**'What? I can have fun every once in 400 years...no, scratch that, it makes me sound old'**

**'And your point is?'**

**'Sounds like creepy boy's rubbing off of you...'**

**'Dark, just go back to sleep, your really trying to annoy me, and I'm starting to get stared at.' **but all he heard in the back of his mind was a bunch of zzz's from what appeared to be Dark in his slumber. The Phantom Thief Dark was the type of person who could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. "Niwa-kun." called the teacher.

"Yes, Yamamoto-sensei?" Daisuke answered to his teacher.

"Will you please correct the sentence in Kanji and translate it into English?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, Yamamoto-sensei." Daisuke replied, and then got up and corrected the sentence then translated it into English, and then sat back down at his desk.

"That is correct Niwa-kun." Sensei replied, then the class went by slowly.

_Diiinnnng! _The lunch bell shrilly rang in the students' of II-B's ears, once Daisuke had his supplies gathered and put away the room was already deserted and all that was left, was Satoshi getting up and leaving the room. Daisuke blushed as he watch Satoshi leave, but Satoshi knew he was being watched by his fellow student and what he considered to be his only friend. Thank god Krad was asleep though, because then he would get the usual comments about tearing Daisuke to bits for looking at _his _"Satoshi-sama" and it just got on Satoshi's nerves always hearing the comments of death towards Daisuke. Satoshi looked at Daisuke, and then Daisuke blushed, "What is it Niwa?" Satoshi asked in a monotonous voice containing no emotion.

"It's nothing, Hiwatari-kun." was Daisuke shy response.

"I suspect you to be talking to your other half, but I could be wrong." Satoshi murmured, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache that was nagging at the back of his head.

Satoshi then, walked off to the roof where he usually ate his lunch in silence. Daisuke went and sat down with his friends under the Japanese Flowering Cherry tree and then came the annoyances that plotted his everyday life Riku wouldn't leave him alone about dating her again, and then Risa would not quit talking about "Mr. Dark" it just got on his nerves to the point, he just sat there for 5 minutes, then he packed his lunch and headed towards the roof to keep Satoshi compamny, he was tired of it all. Daisuke opened the door, and saw Satoshi look up, "Hiwatari-kun, may I sit up here with you?" Daisuke asked him with hope in his eyes.

"If you would like, Niwa." then Daisuke put on a cheerful smile and sat by the door, he really hated heights.

"Don't you get lonely up here?"Daisuke asked noticing the silence.

"Yes, but I'm used to it by now."

"Why?"

"I just am, Niwa, I raised myself and that's all I had since a young age."

"That's very sad." then Daisuke sighed.

'_It must have really sucked for Hiwatari-kun, raising himself, I mean' _Daisuke thought to himself.

"So, why did you decide to come up here, you usually eat with your friends." Satoshi observed.

"Well, Riku won't quit annoying me about going back out with her, and all Risa can talk about is 'Mr. Dark' this 'Mr. Dark' that, I just can't stand it! I wish my life didn't have to be so complicated." Daisuke fumed.

"What exactly made you and Riku break up?" Satoshi asked his eyes with a slight twinkle and a slight sound of hope apparent in his voice.

"Riku cheated and used me and that is all, I can't believe I was so stupid for believing she would actually date me!" Daisuke looked close to tears, and his face said nothing but complete and utter misery and from the looks of it his face read more than what was expected.

"She keeps on asking for more chances but I've had it by now, she's had her chances and she used them to her advantage and it hurts." Daisuke was near tears now, his face was flushed and pale, Satoshi was stopping his urges to comfort the Niwa.

"Don't worry about it Daisuke. People never change, what you are now is better off, your my only friend and I'd rather not see you in misery or pain." Satoshi spoke in words of comfort, he saw Daisuke put a happy smile on and wipe his tears away, the smile was sad and yet happy.

"Thank you, Satoshi. Your right, she doesn't deserve my tears. She cheated on me six times you know, and I kept giving her chances wishing she could change, but she didn't. What she did is the most horrible experience I've had." Daisuke's smile told Satoshi he would be okay, and that made a slight smile tug at his lips, it was small, but it was a start.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys loved it. I'll submit the next chapter soon!

A/N2: I made it too short. oops, well it seemed like a good place to stop

XOXO -Hélène-


	3. Chapter Two: Everybody's Fool

AN: Ok, here's the second, I've been swamped by school work, and since I'm a sophomore, I've been loaded with work, but sorry for the time intervals between chapters one and two, but I'm glad you guys like it.

Note: This is named from a title of an old Evanescence song.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!

To SetoxxKaibasxxMine: Thank you for the compliment :)

I'll try and get the third chapter posted as soon as possible. Ciao! XOXO -Hélène-

'_**Satoshi to Krad'**_

'**Dark to Daisuke'**

'**Daisuke to Dark'**

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

Chapter Two:

Everybody's Fool

-------------------------------------------------------

"perfect by nature,  
icons of self indulgence,  
just what we all need,  
more lies about a world that,

never was and never will be,  
have you no shame don't you see me,  
you know you've got everybody fooled,

without the mask where will you hide,  
can't find yourself lost in your lies..."

-------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:30, the school bell rang signalling the end of lunch, both Daisuke and Satoshi packed their things and went through the emergency exit leading back down to the second floor of Azumano Junior High School. Satoshi replaced his emotion apparent face with that of one not even showing emotion at all, his cold mask had replaced what Daisuke thought made Satoshi seem more human than before, Satoshi tried very hard to hide his emotions from Daisuke, but Daisuke was one of the three or four people Satoshi has ever been vulnerable to. Both Satoshi and Daisuke came through the door to the second floor, and then passed a group of girls, they giggled and smiled at Satoshi, but he didn't care to even glance at them. They then glared menacingly at Daisuke, he glared back and kept on walking beside Satoshi to class. Plans of murder were spoken of between the girls, plans of bloodshed and organized crime, that wouldn't really ever succeed, because of Dark, he was very protective of the young wing tamer. "Niwa?" Satoshi questioned as he tried to study the unexplained emotion on Daisuke's face.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and gave him a soft, and shy smile, "Yes, Hiwatari-kun?" came from the young wing tamer.

"What's the matter?" came Satoshi's other question laced with concern and curiosity.

"Just thinking." stated Daisuke looking down at his shoes.

"May I ask what are you thinking about?" came another one of Satoshi's quizzical questions.

"Yes," came Dai's answer again,"I'm just thinking about my personal problems, why do people like to use other's? Why can't everyone just try and get along for once, I mean take us for example, our families have been in a feud for at least three or four centuries, I just don't understand why it has to be like this." a small frown showed on Daisuke's face as he questioned everything that took place around him, he hated the feud and why Satoshi had to suffer by the hands of both Krad and Hiwatari Kei, he wanted this suffering to all end.

"I know Dai-Niwa," Satoshi corrected himself, " I hate it too, and I understand where your going at with the questions. I also question these things too, and so far I'm not happy with the outcome of things, I shouldn't want to change anything though, right now Niwa I'd do anything to see my mother again. I wasn't an orphan at one time, but that changed many years ago, when my mother passed away. This curse always brings an end to the lives of people in my family, but believe it or not it's not my fault. If I could change and correct my ancestors mistakes I would, but it's already too late for that now." Satoshi gave a sigh of frustration and looked out the window thinking of past chancenloses, and of the things that had gone wrong in his life, this life just went on without end to him.

"Do you miss her?" Daisuke asked.

"Who? My mother?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes."stated Daisuke looking away sadly and failing to not show it.

Satoshi looked away with a minute glint of tears glistening in his ice blue eyes. "Yes Daisuke, I do miss her. She knew the curse would cause her dimise. Once I was old enough to raise my self, her will to live weakened and then she died. I still don't know what caused it to happen so fast, but sooner or later I'll see what caused it all. I want to really know what happened, I wasn't allowed to go to her funeral and now I hate my father for not allowing me. She really is all I had at a glimpse of a family and all I'll ever know." Satoshi's face softened, the sadness being reflected in his icy eyes, tears slowly leaked down his pale face, Daisuke now wished he hadn't asked the question, seeing Satoshi sad just broke his heart, he had seen enough of this suffering, he wanted it to all come to an end.

"I'm sorry that I asked the question," Daisuke sadly remarked, staring at his feet, "I shouldn't have said or remarked anything about it."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke with knowing eyes, "Don't ever regret whatever you ask me, you might not really get to hear words like these coming from me very often. The past is the past, and to me, that you are interested in my own past just makes me wonder what goes on in that head of yours. I won't take you sympathy, and for now on I believe the last names with honors is unnecessary on both of our parts, we have too close of an relationship for them. I do consider you a friend and I believe you calling me Satoshi would make me at least a bit happy."

"Fine. Call me Daisuke, then." Daisuke smiled and Satoshi nodded.

Since seventh hour was their free period they just sat there talking and exchanging glances at the very rabid fan-girls who didn't seem the least bit interested in Satoshi, but Daisuke instead.

**'Dark, I really don't like the sound of this.'**

**'Well at least they aren't a certain creepy boy who seems to like to flirt with a certain tamer'**

Daisuke choked and spit out his water all over his front on accident, a look of amusement was apparent in Satoshi's eyes and his face gave a questioning look, and Daisuke rolled his eyes at Dark.

_'In my dreams' _Daisuke thought.

**'Yeah right Dark, Satoshi doesn't think of me like that, and why would he, he isn't gay-'**

**'-like you.'**

**'Yeah'**

**'Daisuke get a grip, you don't even know if that's true!'**

**'And you care why?'**

**'Your my tamer and my friend I want you to be happy with whoever or whatever you are, it doesn't matter to me'**

**'I don't even have the guts to tell him though.'**

**'Don't worry Dai you'll get over it, believe me. I think you would probably be the only one that has ever had real feelings for creepy boy anyways.'**

**'Quit calling him that and I'll try to get over it, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and I hate to admit it I need to tell Satoshi'**

"Daisuke?" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, a few seconds after Satoshi had said his name, they treated each other as equals now, they both only truly understood one another, and that's just how it is between the young Niwa and Hikari.

"Sorry, talking to Dark." Daisuke's eyes were downcast and a small blush was beginning to appear on his face, "Dark's teasing me again, his daily ritual."

Satoshi looked away, he wasn't as close, to his other half, as Daisuke was to Dark, they were like brothers, they always cared for each other and if it was needed they also comforted each other in times of sadness. Satoshi's main objective in life, because of his family and the feud was all to lead to the capture of Dark, but he didn't really want it to be that way, he wanted to be able to fall in love and not regret it, and maybe, juist maybe, get a chance with Daisuke. And that was just some of his main goals for now and the near future. Satoshi had to tell him, he had to tell Daisuke the truth, his body was slowly giving into the Hikari curse, Satoshi was in love with Daisuke, but this is his last chance to prove himself for more useful things other than a tool, and the tamer of Krad. Without his soul he was just everybody's fool, he would be nothing but a shell. Without the mask he wore in public he would never survive, because his emotions would decide to get out of hand and bring havoc among this generations of people, and he he would have no where to hide when in turmoil or pain. He had to tell Daisuke and he had to do it soon, otherwise it wouldn't be worth trying to hold on to, it was all he had left, this emotion, of love.


	4. Chapter Three: What Have You Done?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!!

A/N: Sorry for the wait I've been busy with school and such, but it's okay now I have SOME type of

room now for me to actually move and not be strangled by tons of homework and classwork(sorry I'm

a sophomore it happens).

Note: The song is by Within Temptation

To ShadeWarrior: sorry no kissy faces right now, you'll have to wait for that just a little while longer k? ;)

_Krad to Satoshi'_

'_**Satoshi to Krad'**_

'**Dark to Daisuke'**

'**Daisuke to Dark'**

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

Chapter Three:

What have you done?

----------------------------------------------------

" Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you..."

----------------------------------------------------

Satoshi sat at his desk in the back of the classroom by the window, scribing notes for what he

was to do later. He was formating plans and trying to figure out what he needed to do about Daisuke,

he needed to find a way to get to him and wanted Daisuke to know of his strong feelings. He wanted

and needed to tell Daisuke the truth about himself about why he acts the way he does around him.

_**'Satoshi-sama why do you think such disgusting thoughts about the other wing tamer'**_

_'Because I can and I will, I love Daisuke. You won't control the way I rule my life, I won't let _

_you do that, you have no right!'_

_'**I won't let the Niwa have you, you are a Hikari and because of that you are rightfully mine **_

_**like your ancestors before you.'**_

Satoshi could feel the possessiveness that radiated in the back of his mind, from the feeling that it gave him it made his body switch into defense mode, neither person nor thing was ever going to harm

Daisuke while he was on guard. Satoshi shoved the evil homicidal angel, Krad into the back of his

mind and sighed, Satoshi could feel the stress weighing down on his shoulders, making it particularly

difficult for Satoshi to concentrate on whatever he was working on. To Satoshi, it felt like the weight of

the world, and it hurt too, he couldn't stand this feeling that he got from it, it was such an annoyance to

him.

Satoshi was so out of it, he didn't hear the bell ring, nor did he hear the suspicious rustling

coming from behind the back of his chair. Satoshi stood up and collected his belongings so that he

could get home as soon as possible, him being the chief commander of the police force made it hard to

have an actual life, and because of that he hadn't any time to waste.

Satoshi walked out of the classroom and headed into the direction of the the front gate of his

school, and walked at a steady pace to his apartment, he already knew he would have to attend work

tonight, for there would be another heist. Another heist, another night, this is how the endless cycle was

for him. This endless cycle always continued in this particular way to whereas Satoshi's body ached in

exhaustion from the fights that raged on between Kaitou Dark, and his evil, sadistic angel Krad. Satoshi hated the fight, he hated the feud, and he most of all hated the demonic being that resigned and had to coexist with him within his body, this was all causing so much pain for the young genius and the suffering that he went through was so unbearable, causing so much turmoil and pain to every inch of his body and soul.

Satoshi heard a beep from the fax machine when he entered his bare apartment, he was right another heist, at midnight, at the Chuuou Art Museum, Dark was going to steal the Crystal Heart of Souls, but then Satoshi realized something once he read the name of the ancient art piece. It was, in fact, a part of a set of two things, one was the The Crystal Heart Of Souls and the other was The Statuette Of Lost Souls, this art collection was searched for by his mother Rio before his birth and now, after her death, it was finally discovered.

Satoshi didn't know the what powers the Crystal Heart possessed or what qualities of the Crystal Heart were, all he knew is that the Crystal Heart was an art piece that his mother had failed at finding and there really wasn't enough time for him to try and research the Crystal Heart in the Hikari Archives, so the only way to figure out was just to let Dark and the Niwas to just go ahead and steal the Crystal Heart.

Satoshi arrived at the Chuuou Art Museum just two hours before show time, it would be a while before Dark arrived, and Satoshi just needed time to set up his plan. He only arrived early so he could ready the traps, so the plan could be executed. '_Yes_,' Satoshi thought, _'this is going to go exceptionally well_'

In the Niwa household, the Niwa family prepared and readied for the heist that would take place in just a few hours. Daisuke was spread out on his top bunk thinking about the blue-haired Hikari of which he called a friend, he wondered about his and Satoshi's fates and why they had to be so entwined and why they had to deal with such a cruel world, but he also thought of the pain that accompanied the happiness. Why did his place have to be in such a dismal place? Dark was good to Daisuke, he gave Daisuke his respect and he was always happy with Daisuke's decisions even though they weren't made in the best of ways, even though Daisuke had made the decision to love another guy istead of a girl.

The homicidal blond, Krad, was the complete opposite of Dark, he didn't really care, by all means all he wanted was the Hikari's body to be his and that was all he ever wanted or needed to achieve.

**'Daisuke? What's the matter? Thinking about creepy again?'**

**'Yeah sort of, I want to tell Satoshi how I feel Dark, but I don't know if he'll accept the love I give him and I'm afraid because of it.'**

**'Dai, don't worry about that. If he truly loves you, he'll accept you for who you are.'** Dark was being serious and that wasn't like his usual self, Daisuke was really worried about what he was to tell Satoshi, and it was truly causing the young wing tamer problems on the emotional level.

**'That's true but I just don't really know what I'm going to do. I probably shouldn't even tel him, but then it would cause me pain just to try and keep my feelings in. That's not how I am, I'm afraid of being rejected by the only person that I can really be truthful to.' **Dark mentally slepped himself in the forehead, at this point nothing was going to calm Daisuke down, technically Daisuke was worrying himself to the state of depression and Dark didn't like it one bit.

**'Dai, just get dressed for the heist and show me Risa's picture so I can come out. We'll worry about you creepy boy problem later, right now we just need to focus on the heist.'**Daisuke rolled his eyes at Dark, his new nickname for the chief Commander was getting annoying, then he got up and readied himself for the heist that would take please in very little time. When Daisuke was dressed, he got out Risa's picture and looked at it, but nothing happened, and Dark gave out a sigh in the back of his mind and started to fume about Daisuke's new attraction.

**'Come on Dai! Quit fulling around! Change into me already!'** Dark was stating to panic.

**'I can't! My body won't react to Miss Harada's picture anymore!' **but then Dark got an idea.

**'Your sacred maiden has changed, from the looks of it. I'm going to regret telling you this but think about creepy boy from your dream you had the night before.' **Daisuke did as he was told and remember Satoshi's smiling face from his previous dream. Daisuke's body reacted to that dream even more so then how it ever reacted to Risa or Riku. His heart rate increase and then Daisuke felt the phantom thief come out. Dark sighed he was going to have to do something about this later.

Dark walk across the room to the entrance way to the room and walked down the staircase to the living room of the Niwa house hold. Once Emiko saw Dark, she smiled and gave hima card that showed where the museum was, and then Emiko started to brief dark on the magical artifact. " Tonight Dark, you're stealing the Crystal Heart of Souls, part of a set of two art pieces. The Crystal Heart and it's counterpart the Statuette of Lost Souls are both said to be one of the most powerful artworks after The Edge Of Sorrows and The Black Wings of course. I also want you to steal this art piece, because the art work as a whole was being search out by no other than Hikari Rio, Satoshi's mother." Daisuke gave a gasp in the back of Dark's mind and Dark himself was surprised by the little piece of information that Emiko had revealed to him.

A few minutes before Dark's arrival time, Dark took off from the door step of the Niwa family home and flew his way to the Chuuou Art Museum where the young chief commander would be waiting for him in the shadows of the dimly lit room. Satoshi always managed to sneak up on Dark when he wasn't looking, that was one reason why Dark formed a nice little nickname that went quite well with the chief commanders character and in Dark's words Satoshi had a little too much time on his hands, because most of the time Daisuke was at school the young chief commander stalked the Niwa to the face of the earth and back.

**'Oi Daisuke!'** echoed Dark's voice into his own mind, Daisuke was deathly afraid of heights, Dark new this fact very well, he always had to lock Daisuke away in his mind when in flight. Dark felt the shiver of his wing tamer, Daisuke wasn't going to answer his call until he gave him the signal that they weren't in flight anymore.

**'Daisuke! I'm not flying anymore you can watch now,'** came Dark's signal that it was okay for Daisuke to open his eyes in Dark's mind. Dark could sense Daisuke's eyes being opened in the back of his mind and now it was time for the directions to the art piece.

**'Alright Dark, take a left on this hallway and go down the spiral staircase two floors to the third floor, and then I'll give you more details after you are done with that.'** came Daisuke's directions in Dark's ears.

**'Alright Dai, I did that now what?'**

**'Undo the locks and alarms in the panel by the door on the left hand sideand then the door that pops open should be the door leading to hallway that goes to the artwork' **

**'Alright I'm in.'** by the time he was done cracking codes Dark felt Daisuke's nervousness in the back of his mind, there was no time for Dark to calm Daisuke down he just needed to get the artwork and leave so Daisuke wouldn't get caught by Satoshi, Daisuke had always been afraid of going to prison, he really wouldn't want to risk it.

**'One you get to the keypad that protects the artwork, be careful, there are four dummy codes that trigger alarms but five codes, make sure you put in the right one using the right method'**

**'Well that's a relief at least you knew that and warned me. Thanks partner!'** Dark was happy to have Daisuke as a host, he always warned him in case of danger.

Dark walked down the dimly lit hallway to the art piece that he was to steal tonight, the online light that was apparent was the lights from outside the museum coming from the sky lights. Dark reached the door to the exhibit of which the art piece was on display, and opened the door silently and walked in to the exhibit room, then Dark felt a cold shiver run down his spine, 'Creepy.' thought the phantom thief, and in his mind that could only mean one thing. "Hello Chief Commander Hiwatari, long time no see eh?" came a cocky remark from the phantom thief.

"Hello Dark." the blue-haired commander wasn't the least bit surprised from the defensive stance that Dark took immediately following his remark.

Dark was ready for action and for the on-coming fight that usually followed his snide remarks, Dark could feel the power level within the commander rising, Krad was sturing from what was his domain, within Satoshi's body. At that very moment, Dark saw Satoshi crumble to the ground, he knew what came next after that reaction, Dark could feel the worry resinating in the back of his mind, Daisuke's worry for the blue-haired commander was evident, Dark knew Daisuke truly cared for Satoshi. he needed a way to stop the transformation, but what? One day he would figure it out but now he needed to brace himself for his counterpart's appearance. "Not now Krad! Right now his not the time for you to do this!" came Satoshi's cries to the being within his body, but Satoshi had lost control, in an instand the white wings started to sprout from Satoshi's back and Daisuke could hear them quite clearly.

_'Sorry Satoshi-sama but in my book you are not doing your job the right way, so I am making you automatically resign from your posision, now your job is to sit back and watch me do it the right way.'_ came Krad's remark, and then he fully took over Satoshi.

"Krad! Please...NO!" Satoshi screamed and then Satoshi transformed into the sadistic angel, Krad.

Dark took his stance and summoned a deep purple, almost black feather with his magic, and stood facing Krad, the angel of light had a smirk on his face only worn by those with evil intentions, Krad was everything, but an angel, but Dark would leave those thoughts for later, right now all he wanted was to get the artwork, and to get him and Daisuke out of the museum alive. "Hello Dark, missed me?" came the sadistic angel's remark, his smirk turned into a look of disgust looking at the angel of darkness.

"Not on my life, Krad. I'd rather we limit our time together for zero. From the looks of it, you actually missed me." Dark place a flirty smile on his face and looked at Krad teasingly, but Krad didn't like the comment and thought it as a que to attack Dark.

And the battle began! Dark tried all he could to try and not use his magic, he wasn't as careless as Krad, he actually didn't want to see Dai suffer and die, that just wasn't his way. The only spells Dark would muster were his defensive spells, but Daisuke just wanted out of this so Satoshi wouldn't have to suffer, again, like every other time. Krad threw his white magic-charged feathers at Dark, Dark tried to dodge them, but miserably failed. One of the feathers got him in the chest, the other hit his right leg. "Poor Dark Mousy, ready to meet your demise? Say good-bye to your tamer it is true-" but he was cut short, Satoshi had found a way to take back over Krad and to regain his body.

"Satoshi-sama! What do you think your doing!?" Krad's face showed that of pain.

_**'Doing what I should, protecting the one I love and stopping you from killing him, believe it or not I'm gay, I love Daisuke and I will not allow you to hurt him!' **_Satoshi's anger built up, he had had enough of Krad and his ways.

Satoshi fully took over his body, and then collapsed in the middle of the exibition room of the museum.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay guys here's Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait!


	5. Chapter Four: Skyway Avenue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!!

A/N: OMG! I love the reviews. Thank You! I'm glad I actually have time during the weekend to do this and write chapter four, but as expected there will be at least a weeks worth of wait between chapters (it's not my fault, sorry, blame school for me not having time). Sorry for the long intervals of time between Chapter Three and Chapter Four. Also, Chapter Four was originally longer, but I broke it up because I got a really good idea. I'll have the other part posted soon.

XOXO

-Hélène-

Note: This title comes from a song by We The Kings

To SetoxxKaibasxxMine: Thank You! As you can see I tried to update as soon as I could, but as you can tell school got in the way of things.

To Tsukiyo Angel: Thank you. I've been working hard on it but have had barely enough time to update.

_Krad to Satoshi_

'_**Satoshi to Krad'..**_

'**Dark to Daisuke'**

'**Daisuke to Dark'**

'thoughts_'_

"talking"

Chapter Four:

Skyway Avenue

thisisapagebreaknowontoyourlyricsforthischapterbehappyIdidnotkillmycomputerforthisitsbeingmean

cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue

ThisisanotherpagebreakrightnowIwanttokillthedamnedcomputerbeaceitdeleatedmyfile.grrstupidcomp

What Happened Last Time:

"Satoshi-sama! What do you think your doing!?" Krad's face showed that of pain.

Satoshi's anger built up, he had had enough of Krad and his ways.

Satoshi fully took over his body, and then collapsed in the middle of the exhibition room of the museum.

okendoflasttimessegmentandontothenextdelicioussegmentofthestoryhopeyouenjoyitb/cmycomwilldie

Dark looked down at the young commander in front of him, he could sense Satoshi's aura of magical energy and what was left of his capability to live, the ice blue glow that belonged to Satoshi was very faint, but it was staying and not disappearing, 'Not just yet, Commander,' thought Dark, 'Daisuke needs you, your his strength, but right now you'll need Daisuke more than ever.' Dark had to hand it to him, for such a broken spirit, Satoshi was very strong, his body was dying but his soul was very strong and trying to live as musch as he could, like he had something in the world that ment so much to him that he would not leave it behind, but Dark still worried about him, nevertheless.

He, Dark Mousy, was now worrying about a Hikari that contained the soul of his sworn enemy, this was one thing that truly was uncalled for the famous phantom thief, but Daisuke could feel that there was something more to why the thief was worrying so much and why he was beginning to care, but whenever he tried to go within those boundries he was always left confused and even more curious than before in the end, it was the one thing Dark left hidden from the Niwa. Satoshi was slumped down against the wall, he was lying there in his unconscious state, his face showed that of an expression of peace, but inside the Hikari's head a war raged on, the war to stay alive and to stay strong, but Satoshi couldn't keep up the fight any longer without help, Dark was going to regret his next decision. "Daisuke, Creepy's going to need either professional help, but I don't think any of it would help, or help from you family, since they're the only other people that know about the curse." Dark explained his reasoning. Then he gave Daisuke back control to his own body.

Daisuke sighed and picked up the sack containing the Crystal Heart, and then walked over to Satoshi's motionless body, he looked sadly at the piece of artwork in front of him and smile, just hoping one day they wouldn't have to live this way, 'One day,' Daisuke thought, 'just one day we won't have to fight. One day, this feud would be at an end, and we could have our friendship. Just one day, you'll see what love you could have.' Daisuke felt a tear fall down his flushed cheek, but kept a smile on his face nevertheless.

Daisuke leaned down and scooped Satoshi up in his arms, he paused for a moment to look at the blunettes closed eyes, and remembered he was in the exhibit hall, and called for With in a hurry, then left the museum behind. It wasn't safe for Satoshi to go back to his apartment, so he decided it was best to bring Satoshi home with himself, he wanted the commander to be well taken care of.

Satoshi's motionless and limp body was cradled in Daisuke's arms, carefully, he quickly flew in the night sky of Azumano with magnificent outstretched black wings to his home. Daisuke knew it was safer this way, it was also better this way, Satoshi could be taken care of more properly at his house than in the cold apartment of which Satoshi went home to. Daisuke could feel Dark's worry for the commander radiating from the back of his mind, never had the kaitou worried about the commander, so why start now? Instead of going to sleep as he usually did after a heist, he had stayed awake instead to make sure Daisuke didn't freak out from the height and distance from the ground they were at, but Daisuke paid no mind to it, instead he was worried about Satoshi, he wanted him to be okay.

'**Dark, why are you worrying so much? You never once did before so why has this one time start to make you worry about Satoshi?' **Daisuke was concerned and right now, he knew something was most certainly bothering the phantom thief.

**'It's complicated. I really wouldn't expect you to understand what happened in my past.'** that was the only answer he would expect out of the phantom thief, persistance never worked and Dark's mental barriers were far more stronger than Daisuke's, Daisuke couldn't even infantrate Dark's defenses.

Daisuke let out a sigh and looked down at an unconscious Satoshi and started to stroke his soft face, it was warm and smooth, unlike the character he tends to show in public. Daisuke wondered how Satoshi had managed to keep a face so soft and angelic such as his, and harbor a homocidal maniac such as Krad, within himself, Daisuke then smiled at his icy angel, he looked so peaceful in his sleep even though from complete exhaustion; they did not know Satoshi's state yet, the Niwa didn't even know what was to happen next. So much pain and suffering was held within those angelic blue eyes of his, but how Satoshi hid it was what caused Daisuke's curiousity to get the best of him. How the hell did he manage to keep in the pain and stay sane?! Daisuke sighed again and landed on his bedroom balcony; With transformed back into his rabbit familiar form and jumped inside of the room, while Daisuke followed suit; climbing through the bedroom window and into the bedroom holding an unconscious Satoshi cradled in his arms. Daisuke climbed up the ladder to his bunk bed and set the commander, softly down on his bed and grabbed the knapsack containing the Crystal Heart. He stopped to looked at Satoshi, smiled and then walked downstairs into the kitchen where his family waited for his arrival, drinking their coffee and chatting the night away. He walked over to his grandfather and handed him the knapsack containing the Crystal Heart, the he looked to his mother and spoke, "Mom, we have a problem." just the simple statement made his mother lose her calm expression and look up at him in suprise.

She looked at her son and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Dai-chan, what could be the problem?" Daisuke looked wearily at his mother and sighed.

"Satoshi's here and he is seriously injured, right now he's passed out. Dark and Krad got into another fight, and Krad nearly drained Satoshi of all of his energy. Mom-" but he was cut off by the shreiking that soon followed, his mother went histairicle.

"You brought **him**, a **Hikari** into my house! What were you thinking!?" her words were laced with hatred and Satoshi's surname dripping with malice and venom.

Why did his mother have to hate Satoshi, just because of him being a Hikari? Daisuke wanted this feud to end, he also wanted to be with Satoshi, he wanted Satoshi to know that someone really cared, he didn't want him to be alone anymore. The feud had turned Satoshi into what he was, Daisuke wanted to change it all so Satoshi could see the good side of things, and so Satoshi didn't have to hide anymore.

Kosuke was trying to calm Emiko down but all tries had failed. Kosuke hadn't risen his voice once since his marriage to Emiko many years ago, but desperate times call for desperate measures, he was tired of the things his wife said about the young Hikari, he was just a child. "EMIKO! WILL YOU STOP!" Emiko closed her mouth. Opened it. And then closed it again. And then immideately looked at her husband.

"Thank you. Now listen to what I have to say, and now interrupting." stated Kosuke

"Emiko, I know your hate for the Hikari runs deeply, but - no let me finish – but he's just a child, he is the last and an orphan nevertheless."

"Satoshi has no where to go and he lives alone, I don't really know how bad he is hurt, but really I am glad Daisuke making the choice of bringing him here." once Kosuke finished his speech, he looked at his son and gave him a soft smile.

Daisuke nodded and spoke up, "He's asleep on my bed." Daisuke stood up and his father followed him up the stairs to Daisuke's bedroom.

Anothersmallbutrefreshingpagebreakforyourentertainment.yesthisisforanotheranandnotbychoice

AN: I will be doing an interlude type thing after chapter six so that you are warned it will NOT I repeat NOT include anything to do with Daisuke or Satoshi. Actually it will be a yuri. S&M style. I will cause Riku as much pain as possible. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry, evil moment and really I'm not joking. Ciao!


	6. Chapter Five: Angels

Disclaimer: Me no claim….the fan fiction is only mine….Sugisaki-sama does (she's a genius!)

A/N: Bonjour! Hello all! Sorry for the wait! It has been very hectic lately and on the verge of complete disaster so really I am sorry. I am soon to start exams and I have had one too many absences in my classes and remember I am a sophomore so it happens.

Note: The song for the chapter title is by Within Temptation, and yes I did mean to put the whole entire song, because it's based on one of the character's feelings.

To Sakura536: Merci! Thank you! I make up my storyline as it goes and I get ideas ahead of time too.

To InsaneTrio: Coffee? Oui! Yes! I crave coffee actually! It will at least give me a way to finish a chapter or two.

'**Dark to Daisuke'**

'**Daisuke to Dark**'

'_thoughts__'_

"talking"

Chapter Five

Angels

SATOSHIhahaI'mtryingtofinishthischapterandit'sdrivingmenutsineedcoffeHIWATARI

"Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end"

DAISUKEheresanicelonglinebreaktoentertainyoubeforeigoontothestorysoenjoyNIWA

Kosuke and Daisuke both walked up the hallway stairs to Daisuke's room where Satoshi was resting in his bed. At the moment, the young commander was in a comatose-like sleep; the damage that Krad had inflicted had been very great to Satoshi's body and now he slept from his body's weakness. Daisuke saw Satoshi's expression as he slept; he looked that of someone in a state of pain. Daisuke wondered what he was dreaming of and what was going through his mind. Satoshi's face showed so much emotion that Daisuke had never seen before; Satoshi hid so many of his feelings that he had created a barrier for his emotions; never letting anyone in. Daisuke gave a look of sadness, '_Satoshi,_' he thought as he looked at back at his face, '_what's happening with you in your dreams? You look so sad_.' no one, but Satoshi knew the answer to Daisuke's question.

What exactly was causing the pain that he was experiencing? Satoshi's face showed some much emotion in such a short time frame; when Daisuke had just came in through the balcony, his face was so calm and peaceful, but now it showed emotions such as pain and sadness. Satoshi's facial expression had change so dramatically that it wasn't possible to explain; Satoshi wasn't as everyone else though he was, he was much more than what they knew.

Unlike most junior high students, Satoshi was much more mature than most; most of this was based on the curse that he had to live with, and from knowing no one else, but himself, and, because of this he had to grow up more quickly than any of the other students. Krad, the Hikari curse, and Satoshi's step-father, Hiwatari Kei, were the two main sources of his stress. Dealing with Krad, including trying to keep control of him, had so many ways of hurting him and of draining his life's energy; he was already broken, so what more damage could they cause to him. As a matter of fact, they could cause much more damage than they ever knew.

Krad's existence caused Satoshi so many problems. The insanity Krad suffered from was beyond control; Daisuke was surprise that Satoshi still managed to stay sane with the entity living within him. If Daisuke were in Satoshi's shoes he would have gone mad ages ago, but Satoshi was a very strong-willed person, or so Daisuke hoped. He was the type of person that fought until the end; he had the need to live, because of unfinished business that needed to be completed before his demise, and he was very determined to to make it happen. "What's going on in that kid's head?" queried Kosuke.

"I don't know. I just hope that he'll wake soon." the response reflected Daisuke's concern; he just couldn't help, but worry for the young genius.

The damage Krad had caused was much greater than what Satoshi usually experienced, and it was greatly affecting the young genius in many ways, but this time it could cost Krad's host's life; meaning the end of the Hikari curse. '_he's like a cold icy angel, so broken, torn, and tainted, because of Krad's and his father's treatment, but also like a beam of light, because of the beauty he can create with his hands, because of his clan. How can he still look like that with Krad inside him?_' thought Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at the commander's sleeping form, and smiled sadly at his angel of ice; so cold to look at, but so warm to touch; how could Satoshi affect him like this? Daisuke reached forward and touched the sleeping angel's wrist, it was his left, but then Daisuke felt something on the underside of his arm, and whatever it was made Daisuke curious so he turned Satoshi's arm over and saw what was underneath. What Daisuke then saw surprised him beyond belief; why were there so many cuts and scars? Daisuke stared at Satoshi's arm for the longest time, then he looked up at his father. His father had that of a very solemn look on his face; '_he's just a child._' echoed through Kosuke's thoughts.

Why would Satoshi even consider harming himself in such a brutal way? Kosuke let out another sad sigh, and looked into his slightly upset son's direction; was Satoshi really that important to him? Glistening tears cultivated slim pathways down Daisuke's cheeks; why did Satoshi feel this way? Why did he feel this way? Why was he crying? Him and Satoshi were merely just friends, but now everything around them was changing so dramatically. '**Daisuke, what did you see underneath creep boy's wrist?**' asked the Kaitou interrupting Daisuke's thoughts.

'**Cuts and scars, is this Krad's doing? Sometimes Satoshi seemed a bit out of it, but it never seemed that he suffered from depression.**'

Daisuke didn't want Satoshi to do this to himself anymore, but from what Daisuke saw most of the cuts were mainly scars, but this nevertheless, scared Daisuke. Why had he done this to himself? Kosuke's frown deepened, "Daisuke these scars are old; don't worry about them. Right now we should be worrying about what's hurting Hikari-kun." Daisuke nodded obediently at what his father had said and tried not to focus on Satoshi's scars.

"I can tell that whatever's hurting Hikari-kun isn't physical, but emotional, or mental. The only thing close to physical pain would be the energy drain he suffered due to Krad using so much magic." Kosuke's conclusion was exact; from his studies, even if he married into the Niwa clan; he knew exactly how to explain what was going on with Satoshi.

'**I told Krad to be careful, but he never seems to listen to the things I say that are like that. Why do I even bother to mention it anyway? He will always be the same.**' was Dark worrying about Krad; what exactly was he speaking of?

'**It's not your fault Dark….wait a minute are you actually worrying about Krad?' **Daisuke was curious about Dark's new found emotion for Krad; why was Dark so worried about him all of a sudden?

'**I'll explain later Dai, all you have to worry about at the moment is figuring out the problem with creepy.'** Dark explained to Daisuke, for Satoshi's thread of life was coming up short; they were seriously running out of time.

Kosuke was looking over Satoshi trying to figure out what was wrong, and then Daiki entered the room and explained something very important to Kosuke, "What you see that is wrong with the Hikari only happens to those who coexists with Dark and Krad; the way you are trying to figure out the problem will not give you a sufficient answer." Kosuke sighed; he had been beat, for the first time in his life he could not figure something out on his own, but it made him smile, because no one could possibly know everything, and what just happened just proved it.

Daiki's instructions were what cam next, "He needs rest. No one is to disturb him. When he wake, you are to give him the zen tea, so he can regain that energy that was lost, because of the magic drained from his body." both Daisuke and Kosuke nodded their heads in agreement and left the room.

SATOSHIheresthendofchapteronemwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaHIKARI

Reviews are love 3

!!!!!!!!!!!!One more chapter until the interlude chapter.!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter Six: Roses for the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel only some manga and anime!

A/N: Bonjour mon aimers! Hello my lovelies! Have you loved me or what? I'm just kidding. Well here's the sixth chapter of Forbidden Love. I'm only posting so fast, because of the library at school, but don't fret, for I will have my desktop soon! Hope you love it! Ciao! XOXO Hélène

Note: This chapter title comes from a song by Funeral for a Friend. Visit I have the songs posted on a playlist under the same username.

_Krad to Satoshi'_

'**Satoshi to Krad'**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Chapter Six

Roses for the Dead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just to say we're sorry  
For the black eyes and bleeding lips  
When it's hard to forget  
How many lies we told,  
Or how we'd grow  
Before i said goodbye  
So lets scrape our knees on the playground

It's not your fault  
You feel okay,  
It's too late in the day  
It's not your fault,  
You feel betrayed,  
And can't come out to play

I never listened to a word,  
You never said,  
I never listened to a word,  
You never said,

Wasting the hours now,  
We're all suckers for tragedies,  
We'll start this over again,  
And you bring us to our knees,

As sunrise comes,  
And the story will sell  
A few hundred papers,  
So we'll follow you up!

It's not your fault  
You feel okay,  
It's too late in the day  
It's not your fault,  
You feel betrayed,  
And can't come out to play

I never listened to a word,  
You never said,  
I never listened to a word,  
You never said,

So raise your hands up high,  
And let this rain pour on,  
So raise your hands up high,  
And Wash us away,

Like innocence and childbirth  
You look just like your mother,  
And you look just like your father

Forgive him our father,  
Your son is smiling  
So lay roses around you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Satoshi opened his eyes, he was sent into the lands of memories within himself, for he found himself opening his eyes to see a graveyard full of headstone revealing inscribed names of people who had passed on long ago. He did not know the people with these names all he knew is that they were his relatives, but some were so familiar, because of their achievements and the artworks they created that still lived on. The headstone that stood out the must was the one that he was standing in front of, and this is what it said:

Hikari Rio

24 December 1965 –

19 January 1988

Loving mother and wife

The only thing it didn't say was murdered at the hands of her own child. Yes, it was true; Hikari Rio did not die a natural death, for her demise was caused by the entity within Satoshi, Krad. The curse took over the five-year-old Satoshi while he slept and murdered his mother, Hikari Rio, but she didn't go without a fight. She released blood-curdling screams that echoed throughout the manor, but Satoshi knew nothing of what had happened until he awoke, and found the blood of his mother on his own hands; it was also smeared all over the front of his clothes. He still blames himself even though it wasn't his fault his fault then; he was a child then, and at that time Krad couldn't be controlled, and that still is the case today.

Satoshi felt tears start to trickle down his face; how could a memory feel so real? From what had happened, had caused his biological father o abandon him in an orphanage; Satoshi's father didn't want to deal with the Hikari curse. The stupid curse is what always made everything go wrong and everyone go away; would Daisuke end up going away? "Do not hold anything close to you." a female voice said; those words sounded so familiar, for he had heard them before, but who had said them he didn't know, or remember.

'_Who said those words,'_ wondered Satoshi '_I've heard them before, but I don't remember who said them."_

And then he heard the words being repeated again, he looked up "Mother?" and then again, for the words were coming on like a broken record; going off, and then coming on and being repeated, and then going off again; they were just repeating, and looping into an eternal loop; the words were sending him to the edge!

"What do you want from me!? Satoshi screamed; he was beginning to become very frustrated; he just wanted the voice, and the damned words to go away!

Satoshi's words only fell on dead ears; no one could hear what he was screaming, and no one cared. It never seemed to make any sense!

This was nothing, but a mere memory, and if that was so then why did that voice, those words, send him to the edge by just hearing them? Satoshi felt himself calm down, and the frustration wash away from his body as if it rained and washed away his tears. It came on like a tsunami wave, such a tsunami with such awesome power, and force. He could feel the pitter patter of his heart; everything was just stampeding. _'Why was this happening to me?'_ Satoshi thought, _'Is this illusion from my past'_

Questions! Just so many questions! Why was this happening to him? He was in a comatose-like state; why was he reliving this sour memory?

Satoshi looked towards the sky as his cold tears began to go down his face. It was now beginning to snow, either when he was in a conscious or subconscious state, in his mind, it would begin to snow. It was also the same whenever he lived outside of his body. The magic in his blood would react to his sadness; it always made Satoshi wonder…why?

Satoshi looked down at his mother's grave, he was holding a bouquet of crimson red roses; almost the color of blood. The roses looked just fine before he set them into the vase, but after it looked as if the blood red color seemed to bleed down the stem of the roses; it left behind an almost ebony-like color; why did they just do that?

The crimson color of the rose buds slowly dripped, and flowed down the stems of the roses; Satoshi could hear the sounds that were emitted from the flowing of the color, like the dripping of blood. Drip! Drip! Plip! Plop! Why did such a sound from a mere rose such as that? Again….Drip….Drip….Plip….Plop! It felt as if it were an optical illusion, taking the young commander captive, and digging him an early grave. They say once you're six feet under, you never come back. He memorized the sound, why did it make him feel so delusional? It was making him remember a memory so horrid that it hurt just to think about it.

Satoshi knelt down, and looked at his mother's gravestone; the Hikari clan seal was engraved into the gravestone along with a pair of white wings. He let out a sigh of frustration; his mother had died for nothing, no one could save him, and his soul was already damned to hell from birth. What could he do? Just because of mere feelings of love his mother had been killed; Krad wanted the young Hikari to belong to him, and him only. _'Ancestors,' _Satoshi thought in the eerie silence, _'is this what you were trying to achieve? Is this what you wanted for the future generations of this clan?'_

He had so many for them, for his ancestors, but they would forever remain unanswered, for there was simply not another Hikari left; he was the last and that was it; he couldn't do a thing about it. All of the people in his clan had died in vain, for their fates had all been sealed since birth; a memory started to float through his mind; Satoshi just simply closed his eyes and let it go.

He saw the red roses being set onto the grave, because he never knew his mother's likes, or dislikes of food; he just decided to bring roses. Low and behold, the members of the Hikari clan never ate as much as normal people so it was okay to bring roses, or flowers. He was about the age of eight at the time; he didn't remember a thing about his mother, and all of his previous memories were locked away, because of krad; never to be remembered again by the young genius.

He remembered a doctor had said he was suffering from a severe case of amnesia; he remembered who he was, but not of his previous life, or family. The only other thing he remembered was walking up with blood on his hands, and smeared all over his night clothes, but where he awoke was a different question. _"That's right Satoshi-sama, you remember." _said Krad to the right of him.

"**That you murdered my mother? Yes, I remember."** It was a painful subject; why did he have to bring it up?

"_I only did what was best for the both of us."_ replied the sadistic angel.

"**No, you only did what was best for you, and you existence."** Satoshi was becoming upset with the white wings; he tried to hold in his emotions, but in this part of his mind that couldn't happen, for his emotions would eventually show.

'_Just let me wake-up from this nightmare.' _Satoshi though sadly _'Please stop making me remember this hell!' _and then Satoshi felt his unconscious mind float towards consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So there it is! The end of chapter six! I'll post again soon! Avoir!!

(Holds up sign)**Will write fan fictions for reviews!**


	8. Interlude:Handcuffs & Dominatrix Outfits

**Disclaimer: No claimy for me...yeah the usual...Sugisaki-sama owns not me.**

**A/N: Bonjour! Guys, Gals, and Gentle-dykes! Its been a VERY long time since I have been able to post so yeah, and since school is finally out (I'm going to be a junior (does dance)) I decided to continue for your personal enjoyment! Yes I know, I left you guys hanging by loose ends for awhile (and yes I will do a recap so you guys can remember where I left off) ,but have no fear! I have my laptop back so I can continue on with the story. On top of that, I have moved to Joshua, and they haven't an actual library so I can update, but I have internet access at home and my laptop is back. And as promised here is the long awaited interlude that is a Harada pairing. Yes it is for my amusement and wonder of what it would be like if there were such a pairing!! This is a LIME not a lemon. I will not intend on writing a lemon when it comes to the twins. **

**Love You Guys!**

**XOXO**

**Hélène (Hikari Ice Angel)**

Forbidden Love

Interlude: Handcuffs and Dominatrix Outfits

* * *

Risa Harada paced around a dark, secluded room dressed in a very revealing dominatrix outfit. On a circular bed, was her sister Riku who was chained, and shackled

wearing nothing on her body. It seemed that the two young twins were into some serious stuff. No two ordinary twins would do such a thing. "Ready for your punishment Riku?" said a once-cute voice dripping with venom.

The cracking of a whip echoed, and sounded throughout the room, "Answer me!" she ordered to the shackled female.

Riku gave a terrified nod, but whimpered as she did so. Risa gave an evil grin, and walked over to the bed. Ominous energy simply radiated from her as she walked. This wasn't their first time.

Riku could feel her younger sister's hands move down her body, "Whimpering will only make the pain even worst so I suggest you to stop." Risa said to her sister.

Riku started to shiver, '_This feeling,' _she thought, '_why do I like it so much?'_ she thought as her body responded to her sister's touch.

Risa retrieved a feather from the side table and placed it down on the bedside table. Her eyes spoke of mischief as they gleamed back at her older twin. She gave her a thieving grin, and proceeded with her sister's torture. Risa was beginning to tease her in every possible way; every place that her lips, and tongue touched a shiver was given in response just to compliment that touch, "You like that don't you Riku." it was made more as a statement instead of a question from the younger; an answer was given by how Riku's body reacted; the question needn't an answer at all.

Riku was blushing from her own reaction. She shouldn't like this, but she did. Risa kept on trying to get her to kiss back, but it didn't seem to happen until a little bit later. She indulged in that same familiar taste. It heightened her senses, and cause so many things to start running through her head. It became so apparent that she had a sister-complex of some kind. When Riku had tried to dominate in the kiss, Risa pulled back, and smirks"Uh. Uh. Uh." she teased, and that drove her wild.

Risa made sure Riku was hopeless. Risa kissed down Riku's neck, and found that one spot she enjoyed; she then bit down on that spot hard. Riku moaned from the familiar feeling of Risa's teeth on her skin.

They continued their forbidden dance for what it seemed like hours. When they had finally finished, Risa took the key to the handcuffs, and undid both pairs. This was one of those wonderful ways to take, and break one's innocence. The next morning, life went on like nothing happened.

* * *

**Teehee! Yeah, it was a bit short, but its just another excuse to explore my writing. It was also another chance to do something that others would have thought of (maybe). Hope you enjoyed! I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I can finish writing it. This was just a spur of the moment sort of thing by the way. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter Seven: Moonlight Shadow

Forbidden Love

By: Hikariiceangel

Disclaimer: Yeah I no own. If I did Satoshi and Daisuke goodness for all!

Note: This is from a song done by Groove Coverage.

A/N: Bonjour! It has been a while since I updated. I love my new school library. I can go on and post! It wasn't like that at my old library. Sorry for it being so long between updates and because of moving I've been really busy. Also, I'm a junior in high school now so it's not like have the time to type these chapters up (but I do have the time to write). I hope you love what I have to offer this chapter.

Merci beaucoup!

Ciao!!

Hélène

Chapter Seven:

Moonlight Shadow

--

The Last that ever she saw him Carried away By a moonlight shadow He passed on worried and warning Carried away By a moonlight shadow  Lost in a river That Saturday night Far away On the other side He was caught in the middle Of a desperate fight And she couldn't find how to push through  The trees that whisper in the evening Carried away By a moonlight shadow Sing a song of sorrow and grieving Carried away By a moonlight shadow  All she saw Was a silhouette of a gun Far away on the other side He was shot six times By a man on the run And she couldn't find how to push through  I stay, i pray I see you in heaven far away I stay, I pray I see you in heaven One day  4 a.m. in the morning Carried away By a moonlight shadow I watched your vision forming Carried away By a moonlight shadow  Star was glowing in a silvery night Far away on the other side Will you come to talk to me this night But she couldn't find how to push through  I stay, I pray I see you in heaven far away I stay, I pray I see you in heaven One day

--

It was a few days before Satoshi had gotten out of bed. For three days, Satoshi lied in bed and stayed there to regain his lost strength. He only got out of bed to go to the bathroom. His meals were fed to him by Daisuke. They usually consisted of soup, and of course he was given water so he wouldn't become dehydrated as well.

Satoshi awoke to sunlight filtering through a bedroom window, but one thing that was for sure was that it wasn't his own. Then, Daisuke came in to check on Satoshi, and smiled at the sight before him; Satoshi had finally awaken, and now stirred in his bed. "How do feel Satoshi?" asked the curious Niwa to his friend.

He heard a sound of a mumbled 'five more minutes' and awaited his friends reply.

Satoshi's vision cleared and looked up at his friend and his face softened; a gentle smile graced Daisuke's lips. "I'm starting to feel better, Daisuke, but what I don't understand is what happened, and how I ended up here."

A frown started to show through Daisuke's mask," You collapsed after Krad had returned to your body." not much could be said after that.

**FLASHBACK:**

**And the battle began! Dark tried all he could to try and not use his magic, he wasn't as careless as Krad, he actually didn't want to see Dai suffer and die, that just wasn't his way. The only spells Dark would muster were his defensive spells, but Daisuke just wanted out of this so Satoshi wouldn't have to suffer, again, like every other time. Krad threw his white magic-charged feathers at Dark, Dark tried to dodge them, but miserably failed. One of the feathers got him in the chest, the other hit his right leg. "Poor Dark Mousy, ready to meet your demise? Say good-bye to your tamer it is true-" but he was cut short, Satoshi had found a way to take back over Krad and to regain his body.**

"**Satoshi-sama! What do you think you're doing!?" Krad's face showed that of pain.**

**'**_**Doing what I should, protecting the one I love and stopping you from killing him, believe it or not I'm gay, I love Daisuke and I will not allow you to hurt him!**_**' Satoshi's anger built up, he had had enough of Krad and his ways.**

**Satoshi fully took over his body, and then collapsed in the middle of the exhibition room of the museum.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Daisuke smiled weakly at his friend, "You slept for nearly four days, you must be famished." now that he thought about it he WAS hungry; the sudden growling of Satoshi's stomach made a soft laugh escape Daisuke's lips.

"Come on Satoshi; let's get you some food into your stomach." Satoshi nodded gratefully and they then started to pad down the hall and into the kitchen.

Kosuke was sitting at the dining room table upon their entry. A notebook was in front of him with scribbled notes and runes in many different languages; some being recognized more than the others. They could see weird diagrams, and there was some Latin mixed in; the words they both could identify that were in German. Daisuke could read, speak, and write in German; Satoshi could do the same. Being able to do this was required of their training, but because of their fathers they could do much more than that. The German he knew was old and new, and much more of a variation from the Old World. It seemed that the ancient chants and mantras that he had learned at a young age remained imprinted in his mind forever.

Satoshi could read Kosuke's notes, and he understood the meaning behind them. It seemed the Niwa family was studying and practicing alchemy. One particular thing caught his eye. It was the image of a transmutation circle. Satoshi understood every part of alchemy, but he was not a practitioner of the ancient science; what really got him was the fact that he never knew alchemy was practiced in this clan. The truth was that the main branch was full of alchemists, and the rest of the clan had a few alchemists outside of the main branch, but they were only the few brightest individuals that were ever taught by the members of the main branch.

Kosuke looked up sensing he was being watched, and saw a weak Hikari, Satoshi, and his smiling son, Daisuke who smiled more widely and went to the stove to make the Zen Tea. It was a family remedy that had been passed down for generations.

A whistle could be heard from the tea kettle on the stove. Daisuke poured the concoction into a tea cup and placed it in front of Satoshi. "Drink it. It'll take all of the weakness out of your limbs." Satoshi made a face looking at the weirdly-colored liquid.

"It's not poisoned. Neither I, nor Daisuke would do that to you. You have to worry about my wife, Emiko, for that." and then Kosuke winked at the bluenette.

Satoshi took a sip from the tea cup, it was obviously green tea, but it had a hint of mint and honey mixed in. Almost instantly, some of the weakness was taken away. It was a refreshing taste, and although Satoshi was used to the feeling of weakness; he liked the feeling it gave him much more.

On the stove, Daisuke was preparing some rice, and soup for Satoshi's stomach. Even though rice was a bit too much for Satoshi's stomach at the moment, Daisuke only prepared a small amount so his body could get used to eating solid food again. It would at least put something in his stomach for the moment until Dinner time. "My cooking's not much Satoshi, but this should at least hold you off until dinner." Daisuke said placing the soup and rice in front of his front.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. (1)" Satoshi said gratefully.

"Douzo meshiagare. (2)" Daisuke said smiling.

Daisuke smiled softly at his friend and sat down. He was drinking tea.

"Itadakimasu. (3)" Satoshi said and then started to eat his food.

For the most part, the food had satisfied his hunger. His stomach was, all of a sudden, growling anymore. So, it was good. He was fine with it as long as it gave him life.

That day, Emiko, for the most part, watched him like a hawk. She, for some odd reason, did not like Satoshi. Like many of the Niwa before here, Emiko was breed to hate the Hikari. In high school, Emiko had known the late Hikari Rio, and hated her very existence. That was one thing Daisuke wanted to change; the hatred that had raged on between the Niwa and Hikari. But unlike the rest of his clan, Daisuke had befriended a Hikari; something known to be taboo in his clan. You just did not do it, and he did.

Daisuke had found Satoshi on the balcony, that night, looking at the stars and the night sky. They were so beautiful, unlike the many nights before when Daisuke had stayed up watching Satoshi sleep. Now, Daisuke's happiness was beyond explanation. He was just so happy that Satoshi had finally awoken from the coma. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes, it is." a smile ghosted Satoshi's lips as he looked at his friend.

Daisuke looked up at the sky, at the stars and the Milky Way that stretched across the night sky. Satoshi looked towards his friend as his heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to tell him so many things, but he just couldn't. What if he was rejected? No, Daisuke wouldn't do that. Would he? Satoshi wasn't sure. The thoughts that swam through his head made him so dizzy. _'I'm going to have to tell him one day,' _thought Satoshi, _'but what if he denies my feelings. I love him so much.'_

Daisuke saw his friend submerged in thought, but didn't know that they were both thinking about the same thing. _'If I told Satoshi would he hate me?' _Daisuke asked himself, _'It would be a perfect time to tell him my confession now. Would he care? It isn't like it's something new for him; for someone to confess to him. It probably wouldn't faze him. I still want to tell him though.'_

"Daisuke, I-" Satoshi cut himself off as he glanced at his friend; he now had Daisuke's full attention.

"Yes, Satoshi?" he was urging him to go on.

"Daisuke, I think I love you." Satoshi confessed to his friend.

Notes:

Words and phrases in Japanese

(1) "Thank you very much"

(2) "Bon appetite" said by whoever prepared the meal for someone.

(3) "Bon appetite" said by whoever is about to eat the meal. Is said before you eat the meal

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!! I left you with a cliffhanger. Yeah here is the seventh installment of "Forbidden Love" I hope you like it so far. This is, more or less, a filler chapter to when we get to a major part of the story. I guess you called, more or less, called this part of the climax of the story. The other part of the climax is approaching shortly. I didn't want Dark or Krad to show up in this part of the story. I mean what's the point, because there will be a whole chapter about them and their past. It will also make things come into play for future chapters.

((Hint: "Angels" by Within Temptation. Have any ideas? Just look in the lyrics, and (listen to the song and you'll understand the idea I'm trying to convey.))

Well, enjoy! (Holds up sign (Will write for reviews)) Please Read & Review! PLEASE!


	10. Chapter Eight: You Run

Forbidden Love

By: Hikari_ice_angel

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with DNAngel, and have no rights to say otherwise. In other words, please don't sue me! (Cries and is in fetal position)

Note: This is a song by Submersed.

A/N: Okay, I've gotten this done so fast because of one reason; your reviews have captured my heart and soul (goes all hippie)! And I am particularly happy that I got some in my inbox! Please! Onegai! Give me more I must have more (brains! brains! LOL)! Yes! You must love me :)! Now I will leave you to your devices (or fan fiction chapter)

Aishiteru!

~Hélène

Chapter Eight:

You Run

---------------------------------

Heavy thoughts seem to slip away  
When you were here on my darkest days  
I trust in you  
Many debts I cannot repay  
Too many clouds in my sky today  
I trust in you

As if it really matters  
You run

When I reach out for a hand to  
Pull me through the storm  
Pull me through the norm  
I reach for you

Broken glass as the evening fades  
Take another drink as it fades away  
I trust in you  
Stealing rays from the sun so bright  
Join a million people in the church tonight  
I trust in you

As if it really matters  
You run

When I reach out for a hand to  
Pull me through the storm  
Pull me through the norm  
I reach for you

In my mind  
I reach for you

Spread inside  
My mind  
You'll find  
That you really matter  
What's right  
In this life  
We must try  
As if it really matters

I reach out for a hand to  
Pull me through the storm  
Pull me through the norm

I reach out for a hand to  
Pull me through the storm  
Pull me through the norm

When I reach, I reach, I reach  
When I reach, I reach, I reach  
I reach for you

---------------------------------

So many times Dark had dreamt of the past; wishing that it were all once again real. 'It was all make believe?' asked Dark to himself, 'I wish it was all once again real. Krad, what did I do to hurt you?'

The hurt expression, the dark looks, and the racing heat; they could all only explain one thing, the love that Dark still felt. 'I'm still in love with you, Krad.' Dark thought to himself.

Dark felt the presence of his other half, Krad, beside him in their separate dream worlds. This was the place of which they could escape the ever changing outside would. This was Dark and Krad's sanctuary. "It's been a long time since we've been here, Dark." said Krad, Dark's other half.

"Yes, yes it has." Dark replied.

"Do you remember what occurred here for what seems to be so long ago?" Dark asked him.

"Are you speaking of when we parted our ways? Of course I remember! You and that despicable woman, Rika! Why did you deceive me so?" Krad's apparent sadness and anger made Dark a loss for words.

**FLASHBACK**

It was dark outside, and the stars twinkled and winked at the young couple. Dark and Rika both faced each other; one of them in tears. "Dark, why must this be good-bye? Why can't we be together anymore?" pleaded Rika.

"We just can't Rika! I…love…someone else." was barely said above a whisper.

Rika kissed Dark one last time; hidden in the bushes, Krad only saw the kiss before he felt his heart wench and break into minute fragments. He ran off before he could see the scene after when they both broke apart. Dark forced them both apart, for he hadn't wanted the kiss, and looked at the woman that he once claimed to love in disgust, " I'm sorry, Rika. I cannot off the love that you wish for. What can I do to make you understand! I already belong to another. I'm sorry." And Dark practically walked out of her life in the same fashion that he walked in.

**LATER ON:**

Dark went into their personal sanctuary as Daiki, his tamer, slept slept the night away snug in his bed. Dark saw the love of his life, Krad, crying quietly and softly in a corner. "Krad? Krad, what's the matter?" asked Dark gently to his only true love.

"What's wrong you ask me?! I'll tell you what's wrong! That's what you ask me after I saw you with that despicable woman Rika?! I'm tired of your lying, Dark!" Krad declared with his broken heart.

"It's over, Dark! I'm sorry, Dark. It's just….over. I don't want to do this, but….I feel like….I feel like I have to. Good-bye." And then Krad left their sanctuary with tears falling down his face.

**END FLASHBACK**

Krad looked at his other half with sad eyes. "Krad…." Dark trailed off.

"You broke my heart, Dark." Krad went on, "I loved you and you hurt me."

"Krad! I broke up with her! I wanted to be with you so I broke up with her!" Dark pleaded to Krad.

"But I saw you kissing her, Dark! Please, don't like to me." Krad's eyes shown with sadness as tears started to fall from the intense pain he felt in his heart.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Dark spoke gently, "I still love you Krad and I haven't stopped."

"Is that why the hostilities began between us? Because you thought I had betray you?" asked Dark again looking at him.

"Yes, that is why I began to fight you. It is the ONLY reason why all of the hostilities began between us; the only thing that truly drove us apart." explained Krad the tears evident in his eyes as the fell down his face and into oblivion.

"But why, Krad?" Dark's voice cracked.

"Truthfully….I-I….don't really know." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Dark's hand glided across Krad's left cheek. Dark wiped away the tears and looked into the eyes of his ex-lover. "Why do we always end up like this? You and me fighting like this, because we hurt each other in the past." asked Dark with such a dark amusement.

"Because that's what people do when they are truly in love." Krad answered.

Deeply amused by Krad's answer, Dark let out a light chuckle that hadn't left his mouth in over 40 years. His laugh was full of happiness that hadn't been expressed in such a long time. "Please forgive me. I miss being with you like this and being this close to you like we were in the past." He whispered.

A light blush graced Krad's cheeks as he looked at his ex-lover. Krad felt a little timid from Dark's whispering, and it caused him to become a little uncomfortable as he looked at the beautiful being before him. He wiggled from the distance that was closing between him and Dark, and whispered his name, "Dark…." He breathed out.

"Krad, I want to be with you. Please…." He didn't have to speak another word, for the action that was done spoke for itself.

Dark felt Krad close the distance, and kiss him with such an intensity that only showed the years of want and loneliness that the blond-haired angle felt. They both parted and looked into each others' eyes gold met amethyst and the fire was lit and burned from the oxygen that it fed off of. Then to sets of lips met again in its ferocious dance. A possessive growl could be heard from the throat of the blond angel of light as it vibrated off of his vocal cords. "Miss me that much?" came a smug reply from the angel of darkness himself.

"Of course and only you." he whispered as he went in for another kiss from his one true love.

All seemed still as they stayed close enjoying their well-missed company. Finally, after nearly half of a decade the two angels make up for their past mistakes. At least for now that is.

------------------------

A/N: That seemed like a good place to stop. As you can tell, I write as I go (which will be my demise (rolls eyes)). I have a lot of stuff to update and write, and A LOT (see the emphasis) of stuff to get done for school. And yeah yeah I know I need to update more often, but I will when I get the time. I'll try my best dattebayo ;) !! ANYWAYS.....that's enough talking. Happy Thanksgiving!!

(Holds up sign) Review!!! Please....(puppy dog face)


	11. Chapter Nine: The Escapist

Forbidden Love  
By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: This is a song from Nightwish from the album Dark Passion Play

A/N: There hasn't been an update for this story for a while. I've had writer's block, and well yeah I've been pretty busy too. Even though I just recently claimed this story to be on Hiatus, I decided to **ATLEAST TRY** and get it updated as soon as I possibly could. Believe me. I'm trying my best.

Ellesmera: This is when you bring out the torches and light a fire under her ass so that she can be urged on (_sarcastically_).

Hikari Ice Angel: Believe me we don't need **YOUR** opinion of the matter. Plus, you would have been created if it weren't for me so there!

Ellesmera: (_sticks tongue out_)

Hikari Ice Angel: Go annoy Edward or something! Seriously! I'm going to have a migraine by the time this is over with and I **WON'T** get my story done. **NOW WHO** is going to have people chasing them with torches! On to the story!

Ellesmera: (_pouts_) Hikari Ice Angel is in no way affiliated (is that even in my vocabulary??) with D., and by no means does she claim rights....blah blah blah....Don't sue neither of us have any money....blah blah blah. Stalkers back off and keep you mobs at bay, because I'll fry you the alchemy way before you could say "Roy Mustang is dead sexy in a mini-skirt" or "Edward Elric is not **SHORT** but **FUN SIZE**." in a sentence. (And by no way would I put the two of them in a sentence anyways (_laughs_)(though I bet you Roy would **LOVE** a piece of Edward, because to him he **IS** fun size)

_[**Both Randomly Pop In**]_

Roy and Edward: (_is horrified_)

Edward: What the _**HELL**_, Ellesmera!!!!

Roy: (_keeps on starring with mouth open_)

Hikari Ice Angel: (_face palm_)

Ellesmera: (_giggles evilly rubbing hands together in a plotting fashion_)

Chapter Nine:  
The Escapist

* * *

Who's there knocking at my window?  
The owl and the Dead Boy  
This night whispers my name  
All the dying children

Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way and lose myself into a tale

Come hell or high water  
My search will go on  
Clayborn Voyage without an end

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone, bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby

Journey homeward bound  
A sound of a dolphin calling  
Tearing off the mask of man  
The tower, my sole guide

This is who I am  
Escapist, paradise seeker  
Farewell, now time to fly  
Out of sight, out of time, away from all lies

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone, bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby

* * *

Dark and Krad made an agreement that they would stop their animosities, and conflicts between each other, but their relationship would remain secret until they felt it was the right time to tell them the truth. Within their tamers both angels slept peacefully late into the night. Not once was their rest disturbed, and all was quiet through the house.

The next morning sunlight began to slowly peek through the curtains as the two tamers slept on. It was Saturday to the fact, but Emiko just didn't have the heart to wake them. She knew they both were still weak, and if they were still this weak then they shouldn't have to go to school. She also couldn't help, but fuss about how Satoshi was too skinny. Her motherly instincts were taking control which she knew would be her demise, but she just couldn't help it.

By the time Daisuke and Satoshi awoke, it was noon, and neither of them had eaten that day. Emiko's motherly ways took over, and the best she could do was fix them lunch. She smiled gently looking at the boys. "Since you're up, I'll make you lunch. You both have to be hungry by now since you slept so long." Daisuke looked up at his mother and the gentle smile that was spread across her face.

"Mom, how long did we sleep? What day is it? And what time is it?" Daisuke was practically spitting out one hundred questions per minute.

"Whoa, slow down Dai-chan. I can only answer one question at a time," she exclaimed. "But I'll answer them now. You almost slept for about nineteen hours. It's Saturday. And lastly it's noon, and don't you dare talk about school, because I know your still too weak to attend school."

"I wasn't going to, but okay." Daisuke shrugged and then a, '_Growl!!_' came from his stomach.

Satoshi lifted an eyebrow, and a soft chuckle came from his mouth while shaking his head. Daisuke blushed and scratched the back of his head. Emiko smiled, "Sounds like someone's hungry. Off to make lunch!" She smiled as she prepared it.

The boys sat in the living room as Emiko hurried to make lunch. Daisuke realized his father, and grandfather weren't home. "That's weird. Dad and Grandpa aren't home. Usually grandpa's in the living room drinking green tea, and Dad's in the kitchen studying old tomes." Daisuke exclaimed.

Emiko heard whatever Daisuke said in the other room. "Satoshi, I'll be right back." he nodded; Daisuke got up, and walked in the kitchen to talk to his mother.

"Mom, what's going on? Don't tell me nothing's happening, because I know something is." Emiko tried to hide it, but couldn't; Daisuke had caught on to her trail.

Emiko sighed, and looked at her son with sad eyes. "I guess I can't really hide anything from you can I? My Dai-chan's growing up! I'm so happy!" she said hugging her son, and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Okay, Mom. Cut to the chase. What's going on? Dad is usually home and Grandpa too. They're never gone on Saturdays. You also usually shop on Saturdays. The house is NEVER this empty. So update me on what's happening." Emiko sighed and looked at her son.

"Okay, let me finish lunch, and I'll update you both on what's going on. Hikari-san's going to want to know as much as you, because this concerns him too." her face looked so old with worry, and her eyes so sad.

After Emiko had finished making lunch for the two of them, she sat down with a cup of tea looking like she was wrecked with anxiety. She sighed as they finished eating their lunch, and looked up. Daisuke nodded and took Satoshi's dishes to the sink, and sat them in the sink. After he got back, he saw his mother with her eyes closed silently meditating. He sat down in his chair, and looked at his mother. "What is it that you wanted to tell us, Mom?" he asks with curiosity, and suspicion.

"Dad and Kosuke believe there's something going on that we don't know about. All we know is that the person we are most suspicious of is Hiwatari Kei. From what we know he's up to something, and all we know is that it's closely connected to Dark, and the white wings." now Dark, and Krad in their respective tamers were listening to Emiko.

'Satoshi-sama, do you have any idea what he's planning, because I know nothing of what he's planning.' Krad said.

'No, Krad. He doesn't tell me his plans. I'm equally clueless.' Satoshi replied.

Krad somehow had a trace of worry in his voice when he spoke to Satoshi, and Satoshi heard it. 'Krad, are you worried?' asked Satoshi.

'Yes, but not for myself. For Dark,' he explained.

That made Satoshi curious. When he was about to ask why, Emiko looked at him; her face held such a hard expression. "You're talking to the white wings, aren't you?" she asked looking at him.

"I was. He knows nothing of what my father is up to. He wasn't lying. I just know, for some reason, he's not lying. I've never heard his voice holding so much worry before. Usually he's horrible, and won't tell me what's going on with the 'You'll know soon' expression, but it's different this time." Satoshi has a slight look of worry on his face that Daisuke hadn't seen before.

"Then that means he's definitely planning something." Emiko looked extremely pissed.

Satoshi nodded. 'Daisuke let me speak to your mother, and tell Hikari-sama to let Krad take over. We both need to tell Emiko what we know.' Dark explained his voice holding a strange amount of respect for Satoshi.

'But Dark! If Krad takes over wouldn't he hurt you!?' Daisuke argued.

'No, he won't! There's no time to explain, but he's changed. He not like he used to be. Let me take over.' Dark explained, 'Daisuke, I'll tell you everything later, but now is NOT the time to argue.

Daisuke sighed, and tried to transform by thinking of Riku, but the transformation never took place. 'Dark, I can't transform!' Daisuke panicked.

Dark sighs and made Daisuke picture Satoshi naked. Daisuke blushed deeply, and felt the transformation take place. Dark chuckled in his head, and looked at Emiko, then looked at Satoshi. Satoshi nodded to him in recognition, "Hikari-sama, please allow Krad to take over. We both need to tell Emiko what we know." Dark explained with respect in his voice for the ancestor of his creator.

"It's painful, but I think I can trust Krad." Dark gave an exasperated sigh.

"Hold on. Hikari-sama, would you like to know a way to transform where it's less painful?" Dark asked.

Satoshi looked up, "There's a way?" he asked.

"Yes, there is. All you have to do is picture the person you romantically love in your mind. Tell Krad also not to let his wings out so it'll hurt even less." Satoshi nodded, and then pictured Daisuke smiling at him as Krad took over.

Emiko tried to protest against Krad coming out, but it died as Krad appeared. Dark looked at Emiko, and smiled. "Emiko-san, don't be afraid. Krad isn't going to hurt you. He has changed. Daisuke knows that now as well." Dark said smiling gently.

"Niwa-sama," Krad said in respect as the words rolled of his tongue.

"Alright, down to business. Emiko-san, Krad and I have somewhat of an idea what Hiwatari Kei may be planning." Dark stated speak Kei's name with such venom and malice.

"How?" she asked fearfully.

"I will be able to answer that, Niwa-sama." Krad replied, "Since he's Satoshi-sama's father, I am usually able to get in contact with him. Satoshi-sama and I know him a little too well for us not to work out his plans. Satoshi-sama has had a bit of experience in knowing how to figure what he's planning." Krad explained.

Dark nodded looking at Krad, and then their eyes met. A gentle smile spread across both of their faces, their eyes sparkled, and the expressions held such warmth. Only love could bring two people so close that a glance would spark understanding. All those years of fighting were what made them understand each other even more. Like the saying, there really is a fine line between love, and hate. They understood their tamers' feelings for one another, for they experienced the same feelings when they looked into each others' eyes. "You have better prepare yourself. I have a feeling we're going to have an all out war with Hiwatari Kei." Krad remarked looking at Emiko.

Emiko gasped as Kosuke, and Daiki walked in. They heard his spoken words as they looked at him. Both of them nodded, "We know that now for a fact, Krad-san. We have proof that whatever Hiwatari Kei is planning will change this world, and the way we see it unless someone stops him in his tracks," Daiki said nodding as he sat down tiredly.

"I'll go make you both something to eat, and make some tea for you. I'll be right back." Emiko said getting up.

"You've changed, Krad-san." Daiki stated looking at him with a look of interest studying his every move.

"People make you change. Especially when you realize that the one you hurt most is the one you care about most. I took it too far, and realized it before I got so caught up in my misery. I no longer feel the need to kill Dark, or hurt his tamer. All I feel now is the need to protect those I love most." he said with a sigh of grief, "I also learned that when your heart aches, you can only truly get back up on your feet when someone is there to support you. It's hard to admit this, but Dark, of all people, took away the darkness in my heart, and showed me the true light that can only shine with love, and happiness."

"It's good that you realize that," Daiki said smiling, "If only you would have realized that a lot longer ago than now. Tatsuo would still be alive if so. He wouldn't have had to die of the misery he suffered."

'Tatsuo?' both respective tamers questioned in their adjacent bodies.

Krad felt grief, 'Your grandfather, Satoshi-sama.' he answered.

'Dark, who was Tatsuo?' Daisuke asked.

'His name was Hikari Tatsuo. He was Satoshi's grandfather. After Satoshi's mother , Rio was born, he killed himself. Since he hadn't produced a male heir, he felt so much grief that it overwhelmed him. Krad had gotten to his breaking point at that time.' Dark explained mournfully, 'He was really a wonderful person. His art was what reflected the type of person he really was; just so much beauty, but so much sadness.'

Krad looked down at the table, "I know..." his eyes were filled with so much sadness.

"Krad, you can't take the full blame for Tatsuo. There are more things you must factor in. Tatsuo was already suffering before you came into his life. His own clan was putting a large amount of blame over his head." Dark explained trying to comfort Krad.

"Don't you think I know that Dark! Me being a part of Tatsuo-sama only made the blame even more put on him. His parents tried to stop the clan from planning his demise. If Tatsuo-sama wouldn't have killed himself his death would have been even more painful and torturous than it already was. He didn't do anything wrong though." Krad was choked with sobs, "Why Tatsuo-sama..." tears were falling down his cheeks, and his chest was heavy from the pain.

Dark started to hold him, "Krad it's alright. It was never your fault. It'll be fine." his words soothed the other as his other half cried into his neck, and buried into Dark's skin.

Daiki smiled knowingly. 'He's back. The old Krad is back.' he thought to himself.

'Dark......you're in love with Krad aren't you?' Daisuke asked.

'Yes, for a long time I have been in love with him. I broke up with Rika to be with him. He didn't understand my feelings for him back then. We made up though.' he explained.

"Better?" Dark asked him, and Krad nodded using his sleeve to wipe away the trail of tears running down his face.

Emiko stood in front of them with her mouth dropped open staring at Dark and Krad. "Emiko close your mouth before you let flies in, and choke on one." Dark teased her, and then she closed her mouth still staring.

Krad moved uncomfortably in his chair, and shifted from one side of the seat to the other as Emiko stared. Dark noticed his discomfort, and glanced up to Emiko. "Emiko please quit starring. You causing us discomfort from all of the starring you're doing." Dark said kindly to her.

She kindly nodded, but was still recovering from the bout of shock that she was experiencing. '_Dark AND Krad TOGETHER?! What in the world is happening?!?! What did I do wrong? I never thought something like THIS could happen!!!! Aren't they supposed to be enemies?_' were the thoughts that raced through Emiko's head.

The scenarios played, and rewound. Play, and rewound. Played, and rewound. She was trying to think of a solution to the problem at hand. She DIDN'T know. She COULDN'T have known that the solution all along to the fighting was the fact that they both truly cared for each other, and loved each other. The fine line between love and hate is how the saying goes. In this case it is the truth that was in their hands all along. The think was with every argument they became closer, and loved each other EVEN more than they did to begin with. THAT must be what they call true love. In most relationships that is NOT the case! They were only about four hundred years old? Seriously, they've known each other longer than most couples, and they love each other THAT much. No one could ever give a measurement for the amount of love they held. Truth be told, there really couldn't be a measurement, because of how long they have been in existence.

"I guess you have some questions, Emiko. We'll try to answer the questions we can just please keep it to a bare minimum." Dark said trying to calm Emiko in her panicking state.

"Questions? Questions!? Yes, I have questions! I'll give you my questions! Actually, some is an understatement!!!! How did this happen?! I thought you both were enemies, but from the looks of it, it looks as if that were a façade that you put on for show! Dark, I want answers NOW!" she demanded in her panic.

"Krad and I were always together. We just had a....falling out as you call it. He fell upon a scene between Rika and me by accident when Rika had kissed me. He thought I lied to him, and thought I was going to stay with Rika. It was just a misunderstanding. That was all it was just a big misunderstanding, so we made up in out sanctuary where we used to go so that we could be alone with each other, and....the same place that we broke away from each other. We realized that it was all very stupid of us to imply things like that. Does that answer your questions?" he asked her.

"No....not really...." she answered then Dark smacked himself in the forehead.

Dark, Krad, and, yes, Daiki went into a full-out explanation on how the relationship started. In order for her to understand, they had to start in the beginning, but not at the first Hikari and Niwa, but inside of the Black Wings. All they remembered was the ever consuming darkness; deep, suffocating, and black as night. Two separate entities were there; so deeply entwined as their fates were; not knowing what was the beginning and where this empty space ended. They explained how they were ripped apart and away from each other; into their tamers; into the unknown unforeseen world. Then, Dark, and Krad explained what happened between them with Rika, and them; Daiki only put in comments here and there for what he thought had happened. Lastly, both fallen angels had told of how they made up in their sanctuary when the tamers were so busy worrying about each other, and that was where it ended.

Emiko was speechless. She hadn't known the true history behind these fallen angels. Her face expressed every possible word she held onto in her mind. She hadn't known. Now, she knew she probably wouldn't want to know.

"What proof do you have on Hiwatari-san?" Krad asked looking up.

"Enough to know that something is going on with the Black Wings. Many paintings and artworks that were a part of the famous Hikari collections have gone missing, and on top of that the magic in the air is going stale as if it were being sucked out of the air. We also have reason to believe the Kage clan is becoming more active to seal many of the paintings they have in their grasps," Kosuke and Daiki took turns explaining.

"Kage clan?" the tamers, and fallen angels asked.

Emiko looked horrified. "Does this mean....that....that the time is nearing? The end of....of everything is closing in?" she asked ready to start crying her waterfall of tears.

After she asked that a knock signaled them that they had a visitor at the door. Emiko walked up to the door, and opened at. Standing at the door stood a black, curly-haired girl with cold, gray eyes that shown like the moon, and pale, transparent skin; to them she looked like a vampire. "Um, hello?" Emiko hesitated to say.

"Good afternoon. I am Kazefuji Satsuya. I am here looking for the tamers of the black and white wings. Would they be here?" she asked making a bow of respect.

Daiki popped out behind his daughter, and smiled. "Yes, Hikari-san, and Dai-chan are here. Please come in Kage-sama." her smile faded a little, and she nodded.

She felt the magical energies of Dark, and Krad once she entered the room. '_The Black Wings, the White Wings. They're here, and in control of their tamers' bodies. I don't get how they can do that, and Lady Death couldn't. Now I must take on her identity now that she is forever gone._' she gasped as their magic flowed through her, and then one small tear fell down her cheek leaving a trail of red, crimson blood.

She looked at Daiki, "How did you know that I'm a Kage?" no warmth shown through her lifeless eyes; darkness and destruction had devoured what was left of the light, and left only the sorrow, and anger in her black, cold heart; never to beat, never to pump blood; only to stay frozen for the eternity that she has lived watching as her clan members died; one by one.

"There are so many documentations on you in the Niwa archives. You are said to be dead in your clan records, but the Niwa knew you were bitten many centuries ago. With you, Lady Death died, and perished into the mists." he explained.

"A Niwa saw my turning. I see that, but I never knew who it was.

"350 years I have lived in darkness, and seen such terror that has been wrought by these old clans, and their feuds. I still live by my sword, and by the old ways. Not many do that these days, but I am always in Edo, and in Kyoto watching how the other half lives; in dark allies I see how vermin live in their own disgust," her Japanese was as old, and as ancient as she was.

There she stood looking as if she was still seventeen with a cold heart, swords strapped at her side, and fans hidden in her kimono. All over her body was a tattoo of an oriental dragon that looked as if it were black, and gold. She glimmered as she walked, and everywhere she walked a breeze blew smelling of Lotus blossoms, and Sakura blossoms; it was as overwhelming as her very presence. She was what would be called true beauty.

"Can someone please explain who Lady Death was, and what the Kage clan is?" Dark asked looking at the mysterious woman before him; if you could call her that; she looked more like a hunter looking for prey.

"The Kage clan is a clan that specializes in combat skills. My clan is mainly made up of Ninja, and Samurai. We usually specialize in one area of Martial Arts, but some of the clan members like to study every area they come across. I've studied both ninjustu, and the Samurai arts, and I will usually combine both of those skills when I am in combat, but I am mainly a Samurai; although I am a woman. We practically keep the balance in the feud, and show up in times of great need.

"Also to answer your question, Lady Death was an artwork like the Black Wings. And yes, there is a Lady Life. The Kage clan, and the Kazefuji clan have both of them in their DNA like Dark and Krad are in yours, but they were created specifically as guardians for keeping the peace. Also, unlike the Niwa and Hikari clan, the Kage and Kazefuji clan worked together in harmony so balance would be maintained and kept the way it originally was. We didn't want to upset it.

"Unfortunately, Lady Death died with me, and Lady Life died with the last woman of the Kazefuji clan. I believe she was turned like I was, and I've been scouring this earth for her, but I've had no luck. The only way to reactivate both of the fallen angels is to go to the painting itself, and do the Final Awakening Ceremony. Unlike with the Black Wings, this awakening ceremony only awakens the genetics where both entities resign within their hosts that entwine them with their hosts.

"Hikari-sama, Niwa-sama, I will have to train you for combat, strategy, and tactics. Hiwatari Kei is plotting something so wrong in the worst of ways; you are the two that will end this feud once, and for all. If you succeed in keeping this world stable, and the artworks from truly awakening; I'll not know that yet, but you must be prepared," then she looked at all of them, "Gather your clan together. We need to have a meeting to explain the measures we must take to keep the balance. He will stop at nothing, and will not rest until he reaches his goal like all men like him."

The Niwa and Satoshi looked at Satsuya. She was telling them what needed to be done. They listened intently to her explanations, and directions. It seems this was going to be harder than they expected. What they didn't expect was for generations to re-awaken from their peaceful slumber. They were in for a hell of a ride.

* * *

Profile

Name: Satsuya Kazefuji  
Married: ???  
Clan: Kage  
Class: Samurai/Ninja/Warrior  
Age: 367  
Looks like: 17  
Gender: Female  
Birth date: ???  
Species: Vampire  
Race: Asian  
Nationality: Japanese/???  
Hair: Black, Curly (spiral curls)  
Eyes: Grey/silver

Bio

Kazefuji Satsuya is a 367 year old vampire who has been in hiding for centuries. Not much is known of her, and mystery surrounds this old vampire. What surprises will be in store for us? Who is she really? We may never know....

(I'll post a picture of her on my Deviant Art when I get the chance)


	12. HIATUS MESSAGE

**Hiatus Warning Message**

Sorry guys. I know it's been so long since the last time I posted for any of my fan fics. Don't worry!! I haven't forgotten!! Basically, my mother decided to wipe my laptop. On top of losing over 2,000 songs, I lost over 18 chapters of fan fictions that I was working on. One of the chapter was each for Blue Eyes, and Forbidden Love. I was also working on a Death Note fan fiction called Into the Unknown that speculated what happened when Light died. (This is all based on th Live Action movie of course, because I know treat the movies, manga, and anime as seperate entities.) I also was working on a Harry Potter fan fic that was at the time untitled. I'll try, and post soon. It's my senior year, and I have a lot of free time on my hands, so don't worry. (And please don't flame!!! I swear I'll be good!!!)

P.S. I'll try and update the story I was co-writing with Mizzfreestyle

P.P.S. I'll replace this message when I post a new chapter.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!

~Hikari Ice Angel 


End file.
